Princess War
Princess War was a tournament hosted in the Great Tomb of Nazarick between the Floor Guardians: Albedo and Shalltear Bloodfallen for the title of Princess of Nazarick. Background A contest held by the protagonist in Mass for the Dead. It was created in order to select one worthy of the title as princess. Purpose of Tournament This tournament was created for the sole purpose to prepare for the day when Nazarick may have to sign agreements with other nations. It was believed that possessing a Princess would make international diplomacy go more smoothly. For the future operations of Nazarick, diplomacy with other countries, dealing with rifts, etc. needed to be considered. If a Princess was to be decided, then she would carry the burden in producing a successor with Momonga. This is done so to prepare for anything including an "emergency situation" that may come their nation's way.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Princess War The Four Contests In consideration of the aptitude and qualities required of the Princess of Nazarics, the protagonist decided on four themes and the content of the game based on them. Sociability It was anticipated that the future princess of Momonga will be to be able to play an active role in the public relations with other countries and accompanying social places in the future. At the same time, having good a social was crucial to avoid diplomatic incidents with upper-class nobles from other countries which could be damaging and affect negotiations. They needed to display the technique of drawing out the strengths of the opponent in one conversation and giving the joyful words to the opponent to strip the stranger's precaution and to get into their pockets. The test though was that they needed to put this in practice with humans. The thought of speaking to inferior creatures sickened the ladies, but agree to the conditions To test their two ladies' diplomatic skills, two human ruffians, provided by Demiurge, were used in this exercise. The subjects were released in an isolated location, where they encountered the two NPCs. Though the human dregs were scared beyond belief at their situation. They two ladies display their social skills to the men, Albedo feigning concern for them whilst Shalltear pitying them on their weakness. The humans are given a say on who the winner is, and the two anonymously agree that Albedo, was more polite, Shalltear barely hid her insults. Albedo is declared the winner, while Shalltear is left to deal with the test subjects. Open Problem Solving The next challenge required for Momonga's princess to address the possible issues that may arise in Nazarick. Such as coping with hysteria and the Chaos Beasts. For this challenge, two Floor Guardians will be assisted by a member of the Pleiades. The challenge, taking place in the Throne Room, where the permanent rift to a Chaos Zone is located. The focus of the challenge would be to reach for the rift while destroying the emerging beasts. Putting the contents in line with the schedule of the next opening of the rift, the two Floor Guardians selected their teammates. Shalltear is paired with Solution Epsilon, while Albedo is paired with Narberal Gamma. The two teams start at opposite sides and begin. Albedo in her Hermes Trismegistus uses her defenses to stand on the front line, stopping enemy attacks, and send instructions to Narberal to lay cover fire. Shalltear in her armor utilizes a more ranged approach sending out her Einherjar and Solution to attack the mob of monsters. The two Floor Guardians eventually reach the rift and at the same time eliminate the last monster. The protagonist is called to judge the outcome and deems Shalltear to be the winner. The reasoning was that a princess was required to be in command of the situation and utilize the full extent of her allies and trust. Cooking Usually, in order to cook, one is required to have a Cook class. Those that have the class, when cooking with ingredients will have a buff effect. However, the buff effect can be ignored and one can cook without any skill. Though success is another matter. The participants in this contest are not required to cook, as such action is not necessary for upper class women. A princess is required to know what kind of menu the cook will prepare. In the future, as part of diplomacy or policy, it may be necessary to welcome and treat outside kings and nobles to Nazarick. In doing so, select and create an appropriate menu that will please and delight guests. Both women will need to collect the ingredients for their dishes. The said ingredients are located on the 6th Floor of Nazarick. Both fruits, vegetables, and game beasts were collected by Aura Bella Fiora to provide a supplemental source of food for the dungeon which the women can use. The two then begin procuring their items from the surrounding forest, with the two briefly working to together to defeat a Gigant Basilisk as their meat dish. When the time is up, both showcase their dishes to their colleagues, each preparing a meat dish from the basilisk. Shalltear's dish earns the highest praise as she successfully drained the blood from her meat using her advantage as a vampire in the blood removal process. She is then declared the winner of this contest. Artistry The Great Tomb of Nazarick is a crystal of beauty due in part to the Supreme Beings. It will be necessary for the princess of Momonga will need an aesthetic sense like a goddess of beauty. To test this, the two Floor Guardians will be given two unused rooms and decorate at their leisure. For the theme, it will be based on a "Princess' Bedroom." The two begin work on their rooms, ordering the maids to move things according to their instruction. Albedo briefly leaves her room to gather raw materials from the 6th Floor, wood from a predatory plant. At the end, both women show their respective rooms. Albedo's room is displayed with several Dakimakura of Momonga. Her fellow colleagues find it to be charming and respectful. Shalltear's room, however, resembles that of a decrepit tomb, though its designer believes it to be mature. Upon seeing the room, the other Floor Guardians were disturbed by the scene and vote Albedo as the winner. Participants * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen Aftermath The contest ended in a tie 2:2 for both women. Unable to accept this, Albedo and Shalltear demanded another match, but the protagonist declared it to be over. The two then opted to decide who will be princess through a magic battle in the Amphitheater. The fighting gets more and more intense as the other Floor Guardians watch on. Demiurge though brings a suggestion to direct the decision of who should be princess to Momonga. The two then appear before their master in bridal gowns and ask for him to decide. However, he is at a loss for words on how to come to a decision as they beg him to make a choice. References }} Category:Events Category:Competitions